kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Universe
The universe of the webtoon Kubera has a complex structure consisting of multiple dimensions, three separate realms—the human realm, the sura realm, and the god realm —and many stars and planets, of which several are named in the story. Many planets and suns were destroyed since the universe began. Prior to the Cataclysm, gods and suras had free access between realms, and several sura clans lived on different planets in the human realm. After the Cataclysm, the realms were cut off from one another, and the races were separated according to realm, though inferior suras were placed in the human realm. However, it is still possible for certain individuals to create a gate between realms. Past universes Other universes have existed and were destroyed before the current universe. Visnu is the only one of the four primeval gods who remembers what happened in the previous universes. His name, like all the other primeval gods' names, is independent of the universe's existence, i.e., he will survive even the end of the universe. The three primary realms in the story Human realm The human realm is considered the most favorable of the three realms, and it exists in the 3rd dimension (see below). God realm The god realm is desolate compared to the human realm, yet habitable. It contains several dimensions, and access to higher dimensions is restricted based on a god's zen level. The higher the zen level of a dimension, the faster time flows. The God of Death, Yama, purposely lives at the 5th-zen level so he can avoid dealing with requests to extend a human's lifespan, because the human typically dies during negotiations due to the slower flow of time there. The god realm exists in the 6th dimension (see below). Sura realm The sura realm is a toxic realm with stronger gravity and a red sky. This is not an issue for some of the sura clans, such as the Ananta clan and the Vritra clan. However, the Gandharva clan has suffered since being forcibly moved there from planet Carte, their stronghold, during the Cataclysm. Known dimensions 0th dimension This dimension, also called Nothingness, is a dimension that annihilates souls that have not reached enlightenment, and is also used as a graveyard for dead nastikas. 1st dimension The 1st dimension is Hell, Agni's domain. In the lower levels of Hell, however, the flow of time is faster than in the human realm. Because of this, Agni has actually lived for a longer length of time than the nastikas and most of the other gods. 3rd dimension The human realm exists in this dimension. 6th dimension This dimension is the god realm. 7th dimension This is the Underworld, where Yama can often be found. This is also where gods go to resurrect after they are killed, but there is a significant delay before they can leave again.Currygom's blog, Races: Gods ① - jurisdiction, rank, the birth of new gods Other places Paradise As of mid-Season 3, not much is known yet about Paradise other than the fact that it is a place where the souls of the dead go if they do not carry any sins. Notes * The English-speaking fans of Kubera sometimes refer to the story's universe as the Kuberaverse. References Category:Index Category:Locations